One Love Fuels the Fire
by Asterbelle
Summary: Naruko is going through some stress! Can the KLT and the reat of the gang help out? R&R! NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

One Love Fuels the Fire.

By Asterbelle

Sorry I haven't sent in a fic for a while. I was thinking on what to do next. This is a funny story. It focuses on the kids of the characters. And Naruto is not only the Hokage; he is a she and is called Naruko in this story.

I don't own Naruto.

Prologue 

"Dad… do I really have to wear THIS piece of crap?" whined Lingshen Rock. "Lee…it's cute..but, couldn't we try the pink one? I mean.. this is a BOY'S GREEN SPANDEX SUIT! AND SHE'S ONLY FIVE FOR PETE'S SAKE!!" Tenten argued. "Now that you mention it…" he said. Lingshen twitched. She loved her parents dearly, but sometimes she got really pissed with them. She pouted her puppy face look, a look her mother invented to get her way. "Not the puppy face.." Lee groaned. A strand of her snow hair fell into her face, and she batted her gray eyes. "Please can we get the black one? PRETTY PLEASE WITH A KUNAI ONTOP?" Lee shivered at the thought of one of his beautiful but ferocious wife's knives. "Fine…we can get the pink one…" he finally gave in and said. They bought the outfit, and when to the food court. "Tenten? Lee? Is that you?" a pink haired woman and a blonde woman said in unison. "Auntie Sakura! Auntie Naruko!" said Lingshen happily. "Well, where are the men?" Lee said running his hand through his now white hair. (Asterbelle: Let me explain… Lee had a shampoo that helped keep his hair black. Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, and Kakashi switched it with permanent white hair dye. Five minutes after he used it, yes, his eyebrows turned white too, he came out and stared into the mirror for two minutes and then started screaming, "WHO SWITCHED MY SHAMPOO WITH HAIR DYE?!!" Oh, and he has normal eyebrows now.) "Man.. you girls move too fast." Sasuke panted. "Dad! Mom was telling you to keep up! That's what you get!" said a young cerulean-eyed boy with black hair. "Loud mouthed aren't we Hiro?" said Kakashi. He now wore a mask that covered his eye alone. A small silver haired, emerald-eyed girl with a mask that covered her mouth and nose followed him. "Mom we've been looking for you all over the mall," said the small girl, named Haruka. "Well, how are things going?" said Lee. "Good." Kakashi said. Haruka looked up and a Pokemon game on sale in a store. "Hey! That's Diamond and Pearl!" she screamed, running in the opposite direction. "Haruka!" shouted Sakura. "Hey!! I saw it first!" said Lingshen shouted and dashed after her. She had inherited her father's speed and her mother's grace so she passed Haruka in a matter of seconds. They got there and bought the game. Haruka got Pearl and Lingshen got Diamond. "I got the crappy game!!" whimpered Haruka. "Suck it up, ya big baby!" Lingshen said. Lee frowned and slapped his child on her head. "Be nice Lingshen!"

They headed to the park after that. Lingshen walked over to Haruka. "I'm sorry for being so mean at the mall." Lingshen said, tugging at her turtleneck jacket. "That's okay!" Haruka said. Hiro came over and said, "I know how all three of us can become friends. We can form a trio!" Haruka immediately agreed. "Lingshen! White Wolf of the Moon!" said Lingshen. "Haruka! Silver Mayflower of the Sun!" Haruka said. "Hiro! The Black of Eagle of Fire!" Hiro said. "WE ARE THE KONOHA LEGENDARY TRIO!" they said together. Lee chuckled while watching them, "Ahh… the power of youth has blossomed…" A couple of people passed by and stared at him. "WHAT?!" he said. Naruko beamed him on the head and said, "DAMN YOU LEE! Shut it!"

I know. The beginning sucks, right? I'm working as hard as I can on Chapter 2!

**SAYONARA!!**


	2. Happy BirthdaY, Naruko!

One Love Fuels the Fire.

By Asterbelle

I don't own Naruto or the song Wind. This is the next chapter in One Love Fuels the Fire. "…_."- characters thinking._

"…_**."- Kyuubi or Inner Haruka or Sakura talking.**_

Chapter 1 

_**7 year time skip**_

Hiro Uchiha and Haruka Hakate ran like crazy from the fan girls that chased them. Not only was Hiro the son of the famed Sasuke Uchiha, the head of the prestigious Uchiha clan, his mother, Naruko Uchiha, was the sixth Hokage. "_Lingshen! Now would be a good time for that damn jutsu your dad taught you!"_ All of a sudden a teal flash blinded the sunlight. "Konoha Hurricane!" cried a familiar voice. "Calavary has arrived!" said Haruka. Lingshen, a 5'3 ash blonde of twelve, crashed down and hit Kiri Inuzaka. "Oops…" she said surveying the damage. "RUN!!" screamed Hiro. They crossed the bridge, and hightailed to the Hokage's office.

Theme Song 

Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.

Motivate your anger to make them all realize.

Climbing the mountain, never coming down.

Break into the contents, never falling down.

My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,

Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.

A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care.

Waiting is wasting for people like me.

Don't try to live so wise.

Don't cry 'cause you're so right.

Don't dry with fakes or fears,

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

(Repeats)

You say, "Dreams are dreams.

"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."

You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."

Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.

Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.

Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing.

You still are blind, if you see a winding road,

'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see.

Don't try to live so wise.

Don't cry 'cause you're so right.

Don't dry with fakes or fears,

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

(Repeats)

End Theme Song 

"Mom! We're back from school!" said Hiro cheerfully. His mother was screaming at a young ANBU ninja. "…Understand?! Good. You're dismissed!" Hiro heard her say. The ANBU ninja looked down at him as he stepped out the office. The ANBU ninja seemed shaken up. Hiro, Lingshen, and Haruka stepped into the office. Naruko sat at the desk, glaring down at a scroll. She was apparently not in a good mood. "Hi mom." He whispered softly. His mother's hearing, as well as her other senses, was far better than a dog's. She looked up and smiled. "So, how was class?" Hiro looked at his friends for a minute before answering. "It was okay. Mom, can you help me with my transformation technique when Dad gets home?" he said. Naruko stared into space before answering, "Yes Hiro, on one condition: CLEAN YOUR ROOM!" Sasuke came in all of a sudden. "Konnichiwa! Haruka and Lingshen, your fathers are downstairs." he said cheerfully. "Okay! Bye!" the two girls said in unison. Naruko narrowed her eyes. "Who are you, and what have you done with Sasuke Uchiha?" she joked. "Arrggh…today was terrible." Sasuke droned before dropping down in a chair. "Aww…dad, what happened?" Hiro asked, eyes full of interest. Sasuke then gave Naruko a scroll. She opened it and said, "But…you…" Sasuke said, "October 10! Happy 32nd Birthday!" Tears spilled from Naruko's eyes. "Oh..mom! Here! Happy Birthday!" Hiro said, and gave her a package. "Thanks…a lot." Naruko said, breaking down. "I almost forgot it was my birthday." Sasuke grabbed his wife by her arm and said, "Come on! I'll race you! We're going to Ichikaru's to celebrate!" Naruko's face brightened and she shouted while smiling, "ALL RIGHT! RAMEN!" Sasuke hadn't seen his wife smile this brightly in weeks.

Sakura finished the last of the decorations. 'Well, that's the last of them." Tenten said. "It's orange and black, right?" said Kiba, surveying the banner Hinata, and their daughter Kiri did. "Yeah, I guess because I am not going back into that party store! Or that lingerie department." Gai said, shivering of what he was forced to do. Sakura and Kunerai looked at him questioningly before looking into the bag. "How did you know she wanted this one?" Sakura asked. Gai shrugged. "Naruko told Tenten, Tenten told Lingshen, Lingshen told Lee, you know she can't keep a secret from him, and Lee told me. Ahh..the gossips of youth." Neji threw a book and it hit his former sensei in the face. Sakura raised an eyebrow before opening her mouth to say something but then shutting it again. "WE'RE HERE!!!!" Haruka screamed as she and Lingshen ran into the bar, carrying the tablecloth, plates, ect. Their panting fathers followed them. "They grow up so fast.." Kakashi sighed. Lee was panting, and as a result, dropped to the floor. Naruko's talking fox named Kaori jumped from his shoulder. "Okay. We got the stuff, now we need the cake. Who has it?" Lingshen looked at her grandfather before saying, "But I gave it to obo-san." Gai looked at her and said, "I gave it to Kakashi." Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow and said, "I gave it to Sakura." Sakura paled and screeched, "I FORGOT THE CAKE!!! NOOOO! I'VE MESSED UP MY BEST'S FRIEND'S PARTY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Naruko, Hiro and Sasuke were walking through the place where they spent their fifth year as a family together. "Do you remember when dad won that stuffed fox for you, Mom?" Hiro asked. Sasuke groaned, "You're talking about that **again**? Naruko smiled and said, "I do. Your father then boasted if he could hit a moving cricket with a kunai, he could go on a roller coaster. Guess who came off crying for his mommy?" Sasuke reddened in embarrassment. "My 32nd year reminds me of something. When we were 6…your father was the only one who knew I was a girl."

_(Flashback)_

_Naruko was under a sakura tree, crying because no one remembered her 5__th__ birthday. Why couldn't she be normal like everyone else? Why? "Naruko! Hi!" Sasuke said. "H-hi Sasuke." She stammered before bawling again. "What's wrong, did some one hurt you, Naru-chan?"he asked, concerned. She shook her head. "Did someone rape you?" "No!!!! DUMBASS..everyone forgot my birthday." she said sadly. "Happy Birthday!" Sasuke said, holding out a wrapped box. She opened it, cautious of it being a prank. Inside were goggles. "Sasuke! Thank you Sasu-chan!" she said throwing her arms around his neck while pecking him on the cheek. "I'd never forget your birthday Naru-chan!" he said, laughing._

_(End Flashback)_

Hiro smiled to know that even before he was born, his parents cared for each other, despite their differences. "Oh! A ramen stand! Let's go Naruko said, dragging Hiro and Sasuke. "How can I help you?" said the owner. "Can we get 3 ramen noodles?" Sasuke said. "Coming right up! Oh, I didn't notice you Hokage-sama. How are you?" he said. "Oh, dear, did you know today marks the day of when the Fourth took Kyuubi and sealed him away in what they thought was a young boy for fifteen years, but it was really a girl, don't cha know." She said. Naruko felt Kyuubi fidgeting inside of her.

"_**Lemme at her! I'll trash this shack they call a stand! Lemme at her!"**_

"_Kyuubi.."_

"_**What is it kit?"**_

"_Stop shouting. today's my birthday. I want people to respect me, not be scared."_

"_**Kit, I respect your wishes, but…"**_

"_Kyuubi! I'm not a stupid kid or kit anymore! I'm Hokage! I want people to actually trust me!"_

"Naruko? You're not eating." Sasuke said, then bent down (he is 5'12 and she is 5'7) and whispered, " What's wrong with Kyuubi?" Naruko stared at the ground, trying to avoid his soft gaze. "Sasuke…I'm not a girl anymore." She then noticed Hiro was gone. "Where's Hiro?" she said. "Uhhh…he went to Lingshen's house to uhh…do a uhh…extra credit project. Teamwork rules, it is the youthful uhh..way." Naruko looked at him incredulously. _I'm hanging around Lingshen, Lee, and Gai too much. _Sasuke thought. They got up and started walking home to change. The passed the old schoolyard on the way back. Then she remembered a time that school kids were teasing her for being the Nine Tailed Fox's vessel, and cried. She didn't care who saw her. She just cried and cried. Sasuke then cupped her face in his hand. "Naruko, I don't want to see you this way. I love you with all of my heart, and I adore seeing you happy. I love you." He then enveloped her into a passionate kiss.

End of chapter! Please review!


End file.
